1. Field
The present disclosure relates to a method of providing a copy image and an ultrasound apparatus therefor.
2. Description of the Related Art
An ultrasound diagnostic apparatus transmits an ultrasound signal from a body surface to a predetermined part inside a human body, and obtains an image of a cross-section of or a blood flow in a soft tissue by using information of the reflected ultrasound signal.
The ultrasound diagnostic apparatus is advantageous in that the ultrasound diagnostic apparatus is small, inexpensive, and capable of displaying an image in real-time. Also, the ultrasound diagnostic apparatus is safe without a risk of radioactivity due to an X-ray or the like, such that the ultrasound diagnostic apparatus may be widely used with other image diagnostic apparatuses such as an X-ray diagnostic apparatus, a computed tomography (CT) scanner, a magnetic resonance imaging (MRI) apparatus, a nuclear medicine diagnostic apparatus, or the like.
Values that are measured by using the ultrasound diagnostic apparatus are highly related to a lesion diagnosis or the like, and thus the values have to be exact. Thus, apparatuses and methods are needed to allow a user to exactly select a measurement portion. Also, apparatuses and methods are needed to allow a user who uses a touch interface to freely adjust a length and position of a measurement line.